Four Hamsters, One Day
by Awsomewriter123
Summary: A typical day takes a turn for the worst for Bijou. Read as the day's events unfold through the eyes of four different hamsters to uncover what led to such a horrid event. THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! Please R&R!
1. Bijou

Ch

**Ch.1**

**Bijou**

I'm back from my hiatus with a new adventure and a new OC! Before I begin, let me explain the format of this fic. The next few chapters will occur in the same day, but through the eyes of a different ham ham (As the title implies, this chapter will be seen through the eyes of Bijou). I plan this to be a five chapter fic (Four hamsters and a final chapter when it all comes together). I know the Hamtaro section is on a bit of downfall, but please R&R!

* * *

Bijou sat in the center of the clubhouse, a brush in one paw and a mirror in the other. She knew that she had to look her best at all times. _"You never know who'll be watching you," _she thought to herself as she began to brush her left pigtail. _"Et can even be him!"_

As the thought of Hamtaro popped into her head, she started to look around the room for him. She saw Sandy dragging Stan away from Pashmina and Penelope, Boss was trying to stop Howdy from using Cappy's saucepan hat like a club to hit Dexter, Panda, Maxwell, and Oxnard were playing go fish, and Hamtaro…well, he was no where to be found. "Zat's strange. Where could he be?"

The French hamster hopped off the stool she was sitting on and walked to the door. "Perhaps zee silly boy slept in. In zat case, I'll go find him!" She opened the door, waving goodbye to the rest of the ham hams. "I'll be right back! I'm just going to find Hamtaro and bring him over here!"

"She's gonna what?" blurted Boss, his eyes practically bugging out of his eye sockets as Bijou shut the door. Due to the distraction, his grip on Cappy's saucepan hat loosened, allowing Howdy to rip it from his grasp.

"Haha! You're mine now Dexter!" exclaimed Howdy as he raised the saucepan over his head. "Today's special is hamster pancake with blood sauce!"

Before he could take another step, Cappy was quickly upon him, tackling him to the floor. "Gimme my saucepan!"

* * *

Bijou sighed in aggravation as she walked down the busy street, staying out of view from any humans. "Where iz zat Hamtaro? I've already check hiz house and I doubt he'z at zee clubhouse. Perhaps he'z with his owner. No, he would have told us if he was buzy today. Grr, where iz he?"

The French hamster turned into the next alleyway, walking past a row of trashcans before reaching a tiny hamster-sized sign reading 'Sunflower Café'. "Maybe Hamtaro went in here." She walked though the small doorway and into the main seating area. The room was a bit small, but it had a cozy feeling to it. In the left of the room was the counter where you ordered food and drinks while tables and booths were scattered all over the rest of the room.

"Well zis should be fun," Bijou muttered sarcastically to herself. "Looking for a hamster in a crowded place and he might not even be here!" However, her search came to a quick end as her eyes caught the familiar orange and white fur of Hamtaro.

A smile grew across the French hamster's face. "Zere you are Ham…" The smile on her face quickly vanished as she got a better look at her friend. He was in the middle of a long, sloppy kiss. The similarity between Bijou and that kiss was that they're both French. Things seemed to go from bad to worse as Hamtaro broke the kiss with the mystery girl ham. "S-Sparkle? Kissing…Hamtaro?" Knowing the waterworks was about to begin, Bijou quickly rushed out of the room, covering her face the best she could.

Once she was safely outside and away from both Sparkle and Hamtaro, she allowed the tears to flow freely down her cheeks. She sat against the wall, sniffling and wiping the seemingly endless tears away. "Why would he do such a zing? I thought Hamtaro didn't like her like zat! I mean, who would like her like zat? I don't know how she tricked him into zat, but…" Too choked up to finish her angry rant, she continued to bawl her eyes out.

"Yo babe, what's up wi' chu?" Bijou looked up as she quickly wiped away her tears to see a hamster with black and white fur standing over her.

"Oh, sorry, it'z nozing," replied Bijou as she allowed the hamster to help her up. "Who are you?"

"Da name's RJ," replied the male hamster as he showed Bijou his large gold chain, which was attached to an oversized gold 'RJ'. "Ya dig?"

Bijou nodded. "Um…yeah. My name's Bijou."

RJ grabbed Bijou, holding her close to his side. "Listen girl, how 'bout you and me go in my ride an' see what happens from there."

"Um, zat's okay," said Bijou as she freed herself from his grasp and backed away a few steps. "I-I really just want to be alone."

"Come on lil' mama, stop that hard to get stuff," said the black and white hamster with a cocky grin plastered on his face. "You tellin' me you don't wanna piece of 'R' wi' a side of 'J'?"

Bijou took a few more steps back. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but please just leave me alone!" Before RJ could protest, Bijou hurried out of the alley, away from where her heart was shattered.

* * *

Yep, i know it's kinda short and a bit crappy, but at least I'm contributing to the section! If you couldn't tell, RJ's someone who tries to act like he's a gangster. I'll try getting up another chapter soon, even though I'm supposed to be studying for finals. Please R&R!


	2. Hamtaro

Ch

**Ch.2**

**Hamtaro**

I got a C plus on my Morality exam! Tomorrow I have an impossible Bio final, but instead of studying, i'm updating this fic! I'm surprised I got as many hits as I did. I even got a review (Thanks Lila123)! As the title implies, this chapter is seen through the eyes of Hamtaro. Please R&R!

* * *

Hamtaro watched as his human, Laura as she tried her best to choose what to wear. Taking a red and a blue shirt, she walked over to Hamtaro, kneeling at his cage. "I don't know which one to wear! Should I go with the blue one?"

_"Are you kidding?"_ thought Hamtaro as he shook his head at Laura. _"That thing adds ten pounds to you when you wear it! You'll look like that girl from Willy Wonka!"_

Laura nodded as she threw the blue shirt on the bed. "You're right, the red one would definitely look cuter on me."

_"Good thing she can't understand me,"_ thought Hamtaro. _"You're never supposed to call a girl fat under any circumstances."_

"My class is going on a field trip today to the art museum," explained Laura. "We have to do some sort of report on an artist and the teacher paired me up with Travis! I'll be home after dinner, but when I get back, I'll tell you about it! Promise you won't fall asleep when i come home?"

Hamtaro nodded understandingly. _"You got it! I'd never break a promise, especially to you!"_

Laura waved one last time before shutting the door behind her. "See ya later!" As son as he heard his owner walked down the stairs Hamtaro quickly opened the door to his cage. He hopped up, grasped the curtain, and quickly began his ascent until hopping down on the window sill to see Laura run next door to Kana's house.

"I hope she has fun," Hamtaro said to himself as he began to climb down the curtain. "Speaking of fun, I wonder what's up at the clubhouse." Upon reaching the floor, he dashed behind the bed, into his secret hole, and slid down the drain pipe.

"Oompaa!" exclaimed the orange and white hamster as he flew out of the gutter pipe, somersaulting onto Brandy's head. "Thanks for catching me Brandy!"

"Hey Hamtaro!" Hamtaro looked to his right to see Sparkle standing a few feet away from the slumbering dog.

The boy hamster waved happily to her. "Hey Spar…!" Brandy unleashed a wide yawn, causing Hamtaro to fall onto the ground headfirst. "Ow! Uh, what's up?"

Sparkle sweat-dropped as she walked closer to boy hamster. "Can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Sure thing!" exclaimed Hamtaro as he picked himself off. "How can i help?"

"Well, there's this hamster i know," explained Sparkle. "Ever since we met, it seems like he's been stalking me and it's really creepy. I'm really scared and I don't know what to do!"

Hamtaro took a few steps towards her. "Um, what's does 'stalking' mean?"

However, he never got his question answered due to Sparkle's next question. "Do you think it's okay if I, you know, hang out with you today?"

"Of course!" replied Hamtaro. "I was just about to go to the clubhouse. Wanna come?"

Sparkle grabbed him by the paw. "You're right, the Sunflower café sounds great!"

Hamtaro stared at her, a perplexed expression on his face as she continued to drag him away from his house. "Wait, since when did I say anything about the Sunflower café?"

"You did just now!" replied Sparkle. "Come on! We gotta get a good table!"

* * *

The two took their seats at the café at the far end of the room. Sparkle ordered a soda while Hamtaro munched away on a sandwhich.

"Um…are you sure this is the best place to hide from that hamster?" asked Hamtaro. "I know this place is crowded, but it's kinda out in the open."

"Oh don't worry, this place is perfect," replied Sparkle before taking a sip of her soda. "So Hamtaro…" She paused suddenly, her face going pale. "Oh my God, he's here!" she whispered to Hamtaro, a hint of panic in her tone. "I gotta find my face!"

Hamtaro grabbed a menu off the table behind them. "Use this! You can pretend you're looking at it!"

Sparkle knocked the menu out of his paws. "I have a better idea!" Grabbing him by his neck fur, she pulled him inward until his lips touched hers. Although he had a strong urge to pull away from her, Hamtaro knew he had to act as natural as possible.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Sparkle released him, a sensual smile on her face. All Hamtaro could do was chuckle nervously. As Sparkle looked away, he grabbed her soda and began to guzzle it down with gusto. All he wanted was the rancid taste out of his mouth.

"Um, I gotta use the bathroom!" Hamtaro said quickly as he hopped out of his seat. Once he was safely in the men's bathroom, he grabbed a pawful of paper towels and began to scrub his tongue vigorously. "That was disgusting! Why would she do that and why did she do that thing with her tongue?" He paused momentarily upon noticing that everyone in the bathroom was staring at him.

The orange and white hamster chuckled, his face red with embarrassment. "Um…sorry. The chicken in my sandwich was bad. Have fun, er, going to the bathroom." He quickly exited the bathroom, his face even redder than before. "This isn't what i had in mind at all!"

* * *

I hope everyone liked the chapter! Two hamsters down and two more to go (Plus a chapter after that). Please R&R!


	3. Sparkle

Ch

**Ch.3**

**Sparkle**

I survived my bio exam, but it was impossible! As the title implies, this chapter is seen through the eyes of Sparkle so you'll see some dialogue from last chapter in it, but with more of Sparkle's input. Also, thank you Ruler of Fanfiction for review! However, I've already decided on the hamsters I'm using and Boss isn't one of them. Anyways, please R&R!

* * *

Sparkle sat in her cage, performing one of her favorite activities: gazing at herself in the mirror. Her fur gave off a healthy shine, her pigtails were extra cute, n her opinion, she was just even more perfect then usual. Everything was well.

"Me two! This'll be so much fun!" exclaimed Glitter as she walked into the room while talking on her cell phone. "'Kay, see ya then!" She snapped her phone shut and groaned. "Ugh! I hate him! He thinks he's so cool, but he's not!" Grabbing her purse off her desk, she waved farewell to Sparkle. "I'll see you in a few hours. I gotta work on my new CD with that loser rapper kid. Remind me to fire the idiot who came up with that."

As soon as Glitter left the room, Sparkle continued to examine herself. Everything seemed to be so perfect and in place, but why didn't she feel like it wasn't? "I need a boyham. One who'll do what I say, tell me I'm pretty, totally loyal…" She sighed dreamingly. "I need Hamtaro! That's it! I'm going to his house and…" A sudden thought popped into her head. "Darn it! If _he's_ here, then I could run into him! He's the last hamster I wanna see after that party!"

She began to pace back and forth, doing her best to develop some sort of plan. "Okay, I gotta somehow find Hamtaro without running into _that_ hamster and then go on a romantic date without Hamtaro's little pals around. How am I supposed to do that?" She stopped suddenly, a slow smile creeping upon her face as the perfect plan began to form in her head. "Oh, I am _so_ good!"

* * *

Sparkle poked her head through the bushes as she watched Laura close the door to her house and run next door to Kana's house. "Perfect timing, but then again, when am I even not perfect?" She turned her attention to the drain pipe. "Okay, three, two one…"

"Oompa!" exclaimed Hamtaro as he somersaulted onto Brandy's head.

Taking a deep breath, Sparkle put on a sad, worried expression as she exited the bushes and walked over to the dog house. "Hey Hamtaro!"

The boy hamster looked over at Sparkle and waved. "Hey Spar…" The dog suddenly yawned, causing Hamtaro to topple to the ground on his head. "Ow! Uh, what's up?"

_"He's so clumsy at times,"_ thought Sparkle as she sweat dropped. _"But it's kinda cute."_ She took a few steps closer to Hamtaro. "Can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Sure thing!" exclaimed Hamtaro as he rose to his paws. "How can I help?"

Those were the exact words Sparkle was hoping for. "Well, there's this hamster I know. Ever since we met, it seems like he's been stalking me and it's really creepy. I'm really scared and I don't know what to do!"

Hamtaro stared at her quizzically, walking towards her as he did. "Um, what does 'stalking' mean?"

_"Why does he have to be so clueless?"_ thought Sparkle. Nonetheless, she maintained her oh-pity-me act up. "Do you think it's okay if I, you know, hang out with you today?"

"Of course!" answered Hamtaro. "I was just about to go to the clubhouse. Wanna come?"

_"With Frenchie and the other losers?"_ thought Sparkle. _"Fat chance!"_ She grabbed Hamtaro's paw, a smile on her face. "You're right, the Sunflower Café sounds great!"

The orange and white hamster, totally lost, questioned the girl hamster. "Wait, since when did I say anything about the Sunflower Café?"

"You did just now," replied Sparkle. "Come on! We have to get a good table!"

* * *

Sparkle sat in her seat, sipping her soda as she gazed at Hamtaro. Even when he was stuffing his face, he was totally hot. His eyes were adorable, his fur was soft, and his six pack was to die for. Well, she couldn't see if he had a six pack because of his fur, but she bet he had one.

"Um…are you sure this is the best place to hide from that hamster?' asked Hamtaro. "I know this place is crowded, but it's kinda out in the open."

The girl hamster snapped out of her little daydream. "Oh, don't worry, this place is perfect. So Hamtaro…" She stopped suddenly as he eyes caught a glimpse of a black and white hamster at the entrance of the café. "Oh my God, he's here! I gotta hide my face!"

"Use this," said Hamtaro as he heanded her a menu. "Just pretend you're looking at it!"

_"All the menus in the world aren't gonna stop me!" _thought Sparkle as she knocked the menu out of Hamtaro's paw. "I have a better idea!" She lunged forward in her seat, grabbing Hamtaro and planting a kiss on his lips. Sparkle could tell he was enjoying the way the kiss felt on his lips and the thing she was doing with her tongue. After she was satisfied, she released Hamtaro, allowing the kiss to break.

_"That. Was. Hot!" _thought Sparkle with a wide grin on her face as she watched Hamtaro chuckle nervously. She looked over to the entrance of the café to see the black and white hamster make his exit. _"Looks like my plan worked! I got the kiss of my life and I got him off my back. Can this get any better?"_ She watched as a familiar blue bow-wearing hamster ran out off the café, covering her face with her paws. _"Dang, humiliating Bijou wasn't even part of my plan! Am I awesome or what?"_

Hamtaro put her empty soda back on the table and scooted out of his seat. "Um, I gotta use the bathroom!" The girl hamster watched as Hamtaro hurried into the men's bathroom. "I must have made him thirsty after our hot kiss, but why is he going to the bathroom? Maybe I got him too excited."

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter! I would have gotten this chapter up, but a storm knocked the power out for three hours. I'll get the next chapter up soon! Please R&R!


	4. RJ

Ch

**Ch.4**

**RJ**

I had my geometry final today and all I have to take are my Spanish and English finals tomorrow and summer break can begin! As the title says, this chapter will be focused on my new OC, RJ (He was the gangster hamster from Bijou's chapter). By the way, to answer Lila123's question: read chapters 3 and 4 to find out! Please R&R!

* * *

RJ, a black and white hamster with a tiny gold chain which read 'RJ', sat in his blinged out cage, bored out of his skull. His owner had been busy all this week with some sort of project.

"Yo, dis song is gonna be off da hook!" said TK, RJ's owner. Although he was only a kid, his rap career had skyrocketed in the past few months. "So, I'll catch ya later at the studio? Cool, peace out." He shut his cell phone and rolled his eyes. "Dang, that Glitter chick is annoying to the max!" He grabbed a pair of dark sunglasses from the desk next to him and walked to the door. "You chill here for a bit, I gotta head over to the recording studio and work with that creepy pop wannabe. I'm firing the idiot who came up with this for sure!"

As TK exited the room, RJ groaned aloud. "This hotel room's boring! I'm outta here!" He lifted the door of his cage up and hopped onto the table. Jumping onto the curtain, he quickly climbed down it and scurried over to the door. "Okay, so door ain't gonna budge…" He looked up at the doorknob high above him. "And there's no way I'm grabbin' that thing."

A knock rang out from the door. "Housekeeping!" RJ quickly hid under the bed just as the maid entered the room and walked over to the windows. With the door open, he hurried out off the room. "Now that's what I call timing!"

* * *

RJ walked across the sidewalk of the busy road, doing his best to stay out of view from humans. "Man, I've been all over dis place an' I still haven't seen any hotties! Is dis da national city of ugly-ville or are they hiding?" He hid behind a potted plant and began to pant. "Dang, I need something to drink. I wonder if there's a place for a hamster to get one 'round here."

The black and white hamster turned into the alley, his eyes catching a sign reading 'Sunflower Café'. "Talk about convenient! A place to get a soda and find some cute ham girls!"

* * *

With his soda in paw, he began to guzzle it down greedily, sighing with satisfaction after a long sip. "That hit the spot! Now that I've quenched my thirst, I can feed my hunger for ham ham booty! So…what do we got here?"

His eyes gazed over the crowd of hamsters, looking for the hottest of the hot. "Okay…cute, ugly, cute, smokin', needs to lose a few pounds…" His eyes traveled over to a hamster at the other side of the room, the last hamster he wanted to see. "What the heck is Sparkle doing here? I never wanted to see her again, especially since that party." Sparkle turned in her seat, making eye contact with him for a second before turning to the orange and white hamster sitting with her.

"Who's he supposed to be, her boyham?" RJ asked himself. Sparkle grabbed her 'boyham', planting a big, sloppy kiss on his lips. The black and white hamster rolled his eyes. "What's she tryin' to do, make me jealous? Whatever, I'm outta here!"

RJ wasn't even halfway out of the alley when he heard someone exit the café crying. He turned around to see a white-furred hamster with blue ribbon. "Dang, what's up wi' her?" He fixed his gold chain and began walking over to her. "If I've learned anything in life, it's dat chicks are always hornier when they're sad."

"The white-furred hamster began to wipe away her tears. "I don't know how she tricked him into zat but…" She couldn't continue her sentence, for she was too choked up to do so.

"Yo babe, what's up wi' chu?" asked RJ as the blue-ribbon wearing hamster continued to wipe her tears away.

"Oh, it'z nozing," replied the girl hamster as RJ helped her onto her paws. "Who are you?"

RJ showed the female hamster his gold chain. "Da name's RJ. Ya dig?"

"Um…yeah," replied the white hamster. "My name's Bijou."

The gangster hamster pulled the French hamster to his side. "Listen girl, how 'bout you and me go in my ride an' see what happens from there." He hopped that Bijou knew that when he said 'go in my ride', he wasn't talking about going in a car.

Although it didn't seem like Bijou knew that he was referring to one of his appendages to his 'ride', she still backed away from him. "Um, zat's okay, I-I really want to be alone."

"Come on lil' mama, stop that hard to get stuff," said RJ as he flashed a grin at her. "You tellin' me you don't wanna piece of 'R' wi' a side of 'J'?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," replied Bijou, unaware he made another sexual reference. "But please just leave me alone!" RJ wanted another try to win her over, but Bijou had already run out of the alley.

"Dang, what a prude," RJ muttered to himself as he exited the other side of the alley. "Maybe chicks are just weird in this town."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The last chapter should be up soon, please R&R!


	5. Bringing it Together

* * *

Ch

**Ch.5**

**Bringing it Together**

Welcome to the final chapter of this fic! This chapter doesn't focus on a specific hamster, but it ties up the loose ends. Please R&R!

* * *

Sparkle and Hamtaro exited the café, the girl hamster practically cutting off the circulation in the boy hamster's paw as she grasped his wrist. Although Sparkle looked as if she was on cloud nine, Hamtaro felt as if he could puke at any moment. All he wanted to do was go home and pretend none of this ever happened.

"Well, my owner's probably finishing up at the recording studio," replied Sparkle. "I guess I gotta go."

Those words were music to Hamtaro's ears as he took a few steps away from her and turned to leave. "Cool, see ya!"

However, the girl hamster wasn't going to let him off that easily. "Aren't ya gonna say goodbye?"

"But I just did," answered Hamtaro in his defense.

Sparkle leaned forward, her lips puckered and her eyes closed. However, instead of meeting the lips of her crush, she fell forward on her face. She picked herself off the ground, only to see Hamtaro running off into the distance. "He's such a tease!"

"Why are ya talkin' to yourself?" Sparkle looked to her left to see RJ exiting the alleyway.

"And where's your boyham?" asked the black and white hamster.

"He's probably at home by now," replied Sparkle. "And by the way, since you now know I'm in a relationship, you'll just have to stop hitting on me!"

RJ looked at her in confusion. "You think I like you? When have I ever hit on you?"

"Does the word 'party' ring a bell?' asked the girl hamster. "You were all over me!"

"Because you spiked me drink!" snapped the gangster hamster in his defense. "I didn't even remember what happened that night until a friend told me!"

Sparkle growled angrily. "Well that's what you get for calling me annoying!"

"But you are annoying!" shouted RJ. "I was just saying what everyone else was thinking!"

"I'm not annoying!" shouted Sparkle as she lunged at him.

RJ quickly dodged and began to run as fast as his paws could carry him. "I forgot to mention you're crazy too!"

"I'm not crazy!" shout Sparkle as she began to chase the luckless gangster hamster down the street. RJ learned an important lesson that day: Stay away from Sparkle.

* * *

Hamtaro panted heavily as he slowed his pace to a walk. "Good thing I escaped in time. I don't think I could have taken another one of those kisses." He came to a halt as he saw a white hamster sitting by herself near the street corner. Her blue bows were unmistakable to the orange and white hamster. "I wonder what Bijou's doing here."

He hurried over to her, flashing his usual grin. "Hi Bijou!" The French hamster greeted him not with a 'hello', but with a slap to the face. Hamtaro rubbed his stinging cheek tenderly. "Oww! What was that for?"

Bijou glared at him with her angry eyes, red from bawling her eyes out. "You know what zat was for! How could you do such a zing?"

"I don't know how I could do if I don't know what your talking about!" replied Hamtaro.

"Don't play dumb!" snapped Bijou. "You kissed Sparkle! I saw zee whole zing! Why would you do zat?"

"You think I wanted her to kiss me?" asked Hamtaro. "One minute she asks me to help her hide from a stalker and then she grabs me and kisses me the next!"

Bijou was about to continue yelling at the boy hamster, but all she could utter was, "W-What?"

"I guess I should tell you what happened today," said Hamtaro. "Okay, so I escaped from my cage to go to the clubhouse, but as soon as I get outside, Sparkle's there waiting for me with a story about a stalker, whatever that is. She looked really scared, so I said I'd help her, but then she dragged me to the café. Seriously, I still have claw marks on my arm! I knew something wasn't right, but then she told me that she needed to hide because she saw her stalker. Instead of covering her face with a menu like I suggested, she pounced on top of me and…" Hamtaro shuddered, trying to erase the image out of his head.

"So…you never wanted to kiss her?" asked Bijou. She folded her arms. "How do I know you're tell zee truth?"

Hamtaro scratched his head in confusion. "Um, I don't know how to do that part, but believe me, Sparkle's kiss was gross and I never wanna kiss her again!" Bijou's heart leap with joy, her depression clearing up instantly.

"…Or anyone for that matter!" added the boy hamster. And on that note, Bijou good disappeared, her sadness returning with a vengeance.

"R-Really?' asked Bijou. "You don't want to kiss _anyone_?"

The boy hamster was quiet for a moment before answering. "Well, yeah, of course I do, but I wanna be ready for it and so should be the one I like."

"You're a good hamster Hamtaro," said Bijou, blushing slightly. "Anyone would be lucky to know you."

Hamtaro blushed as well as he nodded. "Yeah, they'd be lucky to know you too!" The two didn't realize it, but throughout the conversation, they had been scooting closer to each other until they were sitting side by side, their faces close to one another. The two began to close their eyes and lean forward.

'Ding! Ding! Ding!' Hamtaro looked up at the sounding clock on the street corner, which read '6 PM'. "Oh no! Laura's gonna be home soon! I gotta hurry!" Hamtaro hurried off into the distance, almost completely forgetting about Bijou.

Bijou simply sweat dropped, a mask of disbelief on her face. "You've got to be kidding me!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this fic! RJ's bio will be up on my bio page soon! Please R&R!


End file.
